


Caged Beast

by Darth_Videtur



Series: Master and Apprentice [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Aggressive Sith, Apprentice Abuse, Chains, Dubious Consent, Dun Moch, Echoes of Kursid, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Master/Apprentice, Plagueis is playing with his favorite toy again..., Restraints, Rough Sex, Super Twisted Relationship, The Dark Side of the Force, Young Senator Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: There are times when Darth Plagueis encourages his apprentice to fight him, to strive to overcome. He likes it when Darth Sidious hates him with all the power of a burning sun, for it is not a far walk from hate to love.(Set when Palpatine is in his first few months on Coruscant, weeks before Plagueis is wounded at the Canted Circle.)





	

Plagueis looked down on his charge fondly as he glided silently in a circle around him, robes brushing over the smooth stone floor. Sheev Palpatine, the brand new senator of Naboo, possessed a truer name yet, though few knew of it. Darth Sidious, of the Order of Sith Lords. A powerful and mighty future Sith but only now the faithful Apprentice, his power still vulnerable to the whims of the Master, able to be turned against him when he grew too haughty, which of course, he did.

 

Haughty apprentices needed put in their places, and the Lord of the Sith was all too generous to oblige.

 

Palpatine hated chains. Plagueis studied the bloody rings around the slender wrists, wrists once wrapped securely in the safety of expensive brocaded sleeves.  

 

Ah yes. Young Palpatine also had other roles to play. Wealthy Senator. Reluctant Lover.

 

How Plagueus adored the Lover Apprentice, when Palpatine lay quiet and sullen and spread wide under him, waiting for his master’s thick cock to press him open until he whimpered. He hardly ever screamed even though the Muun’s size made his tight little hole ache and bleed without a significant amount of lubrication applied beforehand. He enjoyed how stiffly Sidious walked after every time. He fed his little human alchemic mixtures that would keep him tight in the back and hard in the front for hours on end and through much painful use. Without such unnatural interference, the young man would blatantly deny him any of this pleasure.

 

He liked it when Sidious fought back too, when the Master was forced to bring the king of beasts to heel under his hands, bedding an elemental creature that threatened his flesh with sharp teeth and fearsome determination to avoid being mounted and fucked open. How he could fight, every wiry muscle quivering with terrible strength, shivering when Plagueis moved his hands over the lean figure. Plagueis called the Dark Side close in those moments, driving it into his apprentice to bring forth the answering hate that turned into raking nails and guttural growls.  

 

His wild apprentice, never to be tamed, living with a thin veneer of civility to any other who looked at him. When his master allowed it and even encouraged it through rough tugs on that long soft hair, he fought each time as though Plagueis had never claimed him. The sight of that arching body, gripped by the throat in an invisible fist, struggling for air and defiant to the point of unconsciousness… ah, there was the Darkness Plagueis craved, the Darkness that indwelt his human’s fragile shell.

 

Now, the young man dangled over the cold floor of the cell, barely able to stand, both arms pinned tightly above his head by a set of thick, rusty chains enhanced with powerful energy shields. His brilliant red hair hung in loose strands around his narrow face. His thin, bruised, and battered body had been stripped of every stitch of clothing, piled in torn heaps of expensive cloth against the far wall. He dripped with the pleasures of his master’s previous visit, and blood had dried over the places where his master had sunk his teeth, along the inner left thigh, over one pale nipple, a trembling bicep. One eye was nearly swollen shut from a blow delivered at the height of the Sith Master’s passion.

 

“How different you look from that polished shine you present to the rest of the galaxy, Senator,” Plagueis purred, circling him soundlessly. “Imagine how they would recoil if they could see you now.”

 

Sidious glared at him through his open eye of flint and durasteel and cold hate.

 

“Wouldn’t they be surprised? Debauched and so needy for your Master’s cock.” 

 

Sidious did not answer, his kiss-swollen thin lips parched and cracked where he had bitten them bloody just this morning. He knew what Plagueis wanted, and he denied him. Plagueis smiled; he expected no less. This was the game between them, developed and nurtured by the Darkness through many years and much effort on Plagueis’s part to release the inner beast. For nearly the first decade of Palpatine’s apprenticeship, the boy had fought him through indifference and coldness, submissive hate that boiled over in rare and precious snatches of time.

 

Since even before the wildness of Kursid, the relationship had begun to change, and he enjoyed the new edge, the playful deadliness of the promise in golden eyes that if he ever got too close, grew too careless, the Master would be no more. It excited Plagueis without end. A pair of true Sith they were at last, bound together in mad passion. Looking at his Sidious when he took him raw and painful was like looking into the heart of an expanding sun, filled with immense rage and explosive power. A sun that wanted nothing more than to rend him, but when the fires of impulsive youth passed and when his apprenticeship was completed, Lord Sidious could finally be sated, and they would reach new heights of glory… together.

 

Plagueis caressed one taut shoulder and heard the chains groan as the Apprentice tugged at them. A useless effort, of course. Ever since Kursid, during the times that he purposefully stoked the fire in the boy to fight back, the Master made certain to bind his little human fast to the bed, to the wall, wherever he wanted him, leaving clawed hands unable to grasp a weapon’s handle, hooked and slender fingers unable to call the lightning. Restraining Sidious proved an exquisite and simple pleasure that Plagueis freely indulged whenever he could.

 

Restraining the King of Beasts translated to the power of a sun under his long palms.

 

Once he discovered the secret to immortality, this dangerous sun would be his for eternity, sharing in his glory and bed alike whenever the Master desired him. Perhaps someday, Sidious would learn to cool his heat into the black hole of his endless hunger. Then every step, every word, every passionate thrust between them would become an intricate game of dejarik, give and take, the ancient Rule of Two obsolete in the searing purge of the Eternal Two… ancient souls in bodies made permanently spry by the power of the Force and each other’s devotion to the Grand Plan.

 

He found Sidious looking at him with a faint, deliciously disdainful sneer, and the Lightning gathered in his long hands and arced out over the younger Sith’s body. Sidious hissed and twisted in his chains but did not cry out as the blue strands licked at his battered skin. Plagueis watched them ground on the human’s nerves, the damage not permanent but excruciating, meant to draw out the agony without completely incapacitating the victim.

 

True Sith Lightning, to torture, to make one wish for death because it was so much simpler.

 

Sidious made no complaint. If anything, his bared teeth widened into a mad smile, for he knew his Master well.

 

Plagueis shoved the animal urging of his normally calm mind away and let the Lightning dissipate into the cool room. For a time, only Sidious’s soft gasps of air could be heard, little pants of breath that tempted Plagueis to pull those lean legs around his waist and bury himself in the tight heat he knew so well. Heat he had missed in the last several weeks as he traveled the galaxy for Damask Holdings.

 

Instead, he let his calculating eyes drift over the pale flesh as his hands undid the front of his robes, noting the damage he had left from the night before. This far down in the Works, with the grey shroud of the Dark Side falling, they needed not fear alerting the Jedi to their wicked ways. The fools remained far above, unable to sense their gathering doom. And it made an excellent chance to test Sidious’s cloaking abilities, to maintain his focus in the Force even as his master teased his flesh and fucked his small hole, which the human loathed with delightful intensity.

 

Yes, such a sly little human to defy the galaxy so… such magnificent talent!

 

He had chosen well…

 

Plagueis drew his lean form higher until he towered over the bound human. Sidious did not look up until the Muun’s elegant hand fixed on his chin like a vise and turned him up for a brutal kiss. No kindness here, only passion, only desire and the power of might. Teeth nipped at his invading tongue, intent to tear into his Master and return the violence tenfold. Plagueis would have it no other way in this, the most violent moments of their relationship, their dance of Darkness.

 

He gained eventual dominance as he always did, reaching down when Sidious could not and pulling the lean legs apart and jerking the younger Sith’s body up flush against his. Sidious reacted, bucking in his chains and snarling when the thick head of the Sith Lord’s inhuman cock pressed into him.

 

“M-Master!”

 

The tight clutch, the softly uttered cry sent spirals of minute galaxies spinning in Plagueis’ vision. He pulled the human further onto his length, letting gravity settle his cock up into the small channel. Sidious gasped and gripped him between wiry thighs, head dropping back when Plagueis seized his throat with long fingers and squeezed.

 

Air grew precious, the thin body arching and twisting in vain effort to save itself. Plagueis smiled and loosed his grip and leaned in and bit deep into the thin, faintly freckled shoulder until blood flowed around his teeth. Sidious moaned. What would the Senate say, indeed? Plagueis smiled against the shivering blooded skin.

 

The sound of his human taking him deep sent the older Sith into a measured, brutal pace. He pumped his hips forward, tearing whimpers of hate from his apprentice, working himself up the long hill toward a leisurely climax. His left hand latched onto the smaller, silkier length trapped between them, half hard and glistening at the tip. Suddenly, Plagueis jerked in surprise when he felt the sharp jab of teeth sinking into his own shoulder. He pulled out of the human roughly and slammed a fist into the firm abdomen.

 

The Force sang in his ears as heavy breathing turned to a strangled wheeze. Before his apprentice could catch his breath, Plagueis rammed into him and stole it away, hard and long and merciless.

 

The chains jangled. Sidious grimaced through bloody lips, lodged once again on his Master’s thick cock, legs wrapped around the Muun’s hips. After he recovered from the blow, he moved his own, and Plagueis hissed with helpless delight at the new clench around his sensitive member. Somehow Sidious managed to take the lead, leveraging his slender body and riding his Master with long experience, pulling himself up by his own chains. Plagueis stood hard pressed to keep his place and not come, but with the assistance of the Force he withstood the temptation.

 

“This is what you wanted, Master?” The normally dulcet voice now raw with disuse crept out of the darkness to caress Plagueis’s ears.

 

Plagueis purred. Dun Möch, always a pleasure in such moments. His apprentice loved to play with his words, but the Muun could hold his own, usually by battering aside such delicate jabs with searing commentary. “Any male would, Lord Sidious. You feel good, tight and hot like a little human ought to be. Fucking you is a pleasure known to a privileged few. Watching you fuck yourself on my cock is even better.”

 

Sidious’s cheeks flamed red with anger, perhaps embarrassment, at his master’s crude words, but he forced a careless laugh even as Plagueis launched against him with new fervor. “Your own kind cannot satisfy you, Master?”

 

Too far. Plagueis slapped him hard, calmly. A teaching moment only. “You forget your place, my apprentice.”

 

“Oh… never, Master.” Sidious’s eyes gleamed up under sweaty locks of red. The gleam of Dark Side madness. _Magnificent, and all mine, forever,_ Plagueis thought, the possessive heat curling down his long spine. Until his apprentice, he never knew such warmth, neither physically nor in the arms of the Force.

 

“In case you forget again, your place is here, Sidious,” the Sith Lord offered a malevolent grin and finally allowed his blood to engorge his desire. Sidious squirmed on him in obvious discomfort but made no effort to escape. He knew better. The mask of indifference wavered.

 

“So… so you say, Master…”

 

“You have learned much in our time together, but still you cannot see this?” Plagueis mocked him softly and moved again with singular purpose. At the same time, he swiftly peeled back the shroud of his own Darkness and offered it up, and his apprentice greedily reached out.

 

All part of the game. He caught the desire and twisted it in ethereal claws, transforming it to a base lust in the human’s loins. Sidious’ cock stirred in his hand, and the younger Sith bit his lip before a single sound of ecstasy could escape, but the new tenseness in the muscles pressed against Plagueis told the Muun that he had succeeded in raising the stakes.

 

“That’s it,” he purred in the small ear as he leaned forward. “I can feel your anger, your desire, it makes you weak before me.”

 

Sidious scowled, jerked from his forced pleasure. “Or perhaps it is strength of a more subtle sort, Master. Anything can be powerful in the right hands…”

 

“You think to work your wiles on your own teacher?”

 

As an answer, Sidious arched up in his chains and wrapped his legs tightly around the Muun’s waist, and for a moment neither could breathe as the apprentice slid deeper on his master with a low whimpering needy cry. The Dark licked at their bones, tore twin growls of pleasure from their throats, twisted in the shadows of their bodies writhing on the walls of the cell.  

 

“You’re an animal like this,” Plagueis hissed and tried to catch his breath. His three hearts beat a wild drumming on his ribs, and the heat of his apprentice’s tight channel threatened to drive him mad with desire. Desire was of the Sith, desire to claim and possess and devour. But this was heat of which the cold-blooded Muun could never grow tired, it felt… so… good.

 

Who was devouring who, now? The way Sidious was looking at him, bright gold eyes disdainful and cold and hateful, he thought to drive his master mad, but Plagueis smiled back.

 

“Let me serve you with my hands, Master,” Sidious whispered, so wanton, trained so well, so heathen. Plagueis pulled free and stepped back, cautious of the quick way the Dark was gathering in the fragile body. A warning slithered across the back of his mind, of Kursid and the mistake he nearly made then, of the flowers withering on their vines back on Naboo. His apprentice had grown deadly.

 

“You’ll do just as well without, Lord Sidious,” he replied, swallowing and circling the young Sith apprentice as he stood naked and hard in the chains, held up by the tight constriction around his wrists. Sidious jerked forward when Plagueis seized his hips and slid into him from behind.

 

He bared his smooth white teeth at the floor. “You’re… missing out, Master.”

 

Plagueis chuckled. He licked the smooth skin and felt it shudder under him.

 

“I am content with taking you… after all, it is the way of the Sith, we do not ask like meek children when we desire something in our grasp,” he told Sidious as the chains rattled with each rough thrust up into tight warmth, and soon he reached his satisfaction. Sidious had abandoned his ploy for liberty and did not come, and Plagueis left him bound and vulnerable that entire day. He fucked him hard and often and channeled the Dark Side until the young Sith Lord moaned helplessly for his true heart’s desire, but Plagueis could pretend the young human wanted only him each time inhumanely long, cold fingers toyed with his sensitive prostate or the alien size forced its way into his secret places and Palpatine’s thin body flinched and ached from the intimate invasion.

 

It did no harm to imagine such things, to indulge in something that would become an eventuality someday when Sidious discovered the truth of what lay between them. When he finally admitted it to himself and stilled his busy human mind.

 

His king of beasts, collared by the strength of his master. As long as Plagueis remained strong, Sidious would always belong to him, body and soul.

 

And so Plagueis would always remain strong.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ah Plagueis, getting sentimental there, watch out!  
> 2\. Such a twisted relationship, Sidious here is trying every angle he can find to get the upper hand, but Plagueis has enough of his wits about him still to be wary of traps.  
> 3\. Plagueis and Sidious go through roughly three stages in their “relationship” in my headcanon, and this is the middle-ish stage, when Sidious is an ambassador and early senator. Things begin to change between them again as he becomes more independent once Plagueis is wounded, as we’ll see when I get around to updating the Valorum story again.  
> 4\. Inspired by multiple sources, such as Cinnamon_Girl’s artwork of hurt!Sidious and a kink meme suggestion. xD


End file.
